


Something to Think About

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Janus and Patton bring home their new son, Logan
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Something to Think About

“What are you thinking about?” Patton asked his husband quietly. 

“Tacos,” Janus jokingly responded with a grin. 

That beautiful smile had not left his face since they had come home from the hospital. Patton couldn’t blame him, he was sure that he was also grinning, given how sore his cheeks were. 

“I mean it, J, what are you thinking about?” Patton made sure he was whispering. He made slow, muted movements to fit himself in his husband’s arms while keeping his eyes focused on the crib.

“Just…” Janus paused to nuzzle into Patton’s neck. “That’s our son, Pat. He’s…he’s so perfect.” Janus laid a kiss to Patton’s cheek. “I have two perfect boys in my life.” 

Patton spun around to see that his husband was crying. His heart beat erratically, as it always did when he looked at that gorgeous face. He grabbed Janus’ hand and led him, albeit reluctantly, out of the room. 

“Patton,” Janus whispered before crushing him into a hug. “What happens if I mess up? What if I’m…” 

“Shh,” Patton rubbed circles into his husband’s back, “You won’t be. I’ll be right here with you.” 

Janus pulled away to plant a kiss onto Patton’s forehead. “I love you, Patton. Thank you for being father to my son.” 

Patton giggled. “Thank you, Janus, for being father to my son. I love you too.” 

They were about to kiss again, only to be interrupted by the loud squawk from the nursery. Janus wiped his tears quickly. 

“I got it,” Patton told him with a grin. Any chance for baby cuddles, he was going to get. 

Patton went in to see that his baby, little Logan, had somehow pulled his arm out of the swaddle that Janus had made. He was fussing, but not crying. Logan waved his little fist around while kicking his legs. He hadn’t yet focused his eyes, but when he was able to see Patton’s figure he stopped. 

Patton unwrapped the swaddle and picked Logan up. He looked at Logan’s crystal blue eyes, most newborns had them, and he started swaying automatically to soothe Logan back to sleep. 

“What are you thinking about?” Janus asked from the doorway. 

Patton turned to look at him. “How happy I am to have you boys in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> literally based off of a conversation I've had with my husband after my daughter was born


End file.
